The Element of Chaos
by Elecxcity
Summary: A girl struggling with life, is somehow transported to Sonic's world. How will she adjust to this new form and get back home? This story follows the adventures from Sonic lost world, and many characters from the series will appear. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey guys! Elecx here with a new Fan fiction! **

**Now this story is about a human girl, struggling with life who is mysteriously transported into Sonic's world, will she find a way to adapt and get back home?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends, all I own is my oc and this story.**

* * *

><p>My name is Zoey, I'm fourteen, I live in Tampa, Florida. My life is very...interesting. Now for starters, I'm not myself. I was just turning six when it all happened, I got in a horrible accident. Now my dad was like my best friend, I lived with him when he and my mom divorced. It was my sixth birthday, and my dad promised to take me to the local <em><span>Chuck E Cheese's <span>_ for my birthday party. On the way, there was a drunk driver on the road. We were talking all about how much fun we would have at my party! Then...disaster struck...the drunk driver was swerving like crazy on the road...and...hit head first into my dad's seat of the car...I was hit too, but I was what they call 'lucky,' though I had survived the crash, my right arm, left leg, and some of my head was badly damaged, so I had to get artificial parts to replace them. My dad died from the accident...and left me heart-broken. Now the reason I left my mom for my dad, was because she never really liked me..I was always abused...if I ever did anything, and I mean ANYTHING, she would beat me with anything she could find.

It was Friday, which means I would get the whole house to myself for once! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, when I moved in with my mom, she remarried someone else, and he had three boys, and they always picked on me, taking my stuff and breaking all of it, spreading rumors about me and my artificial body parts, and if they did anything wrong they pinned it on me. Oh joy, am I right? But today was different, they were all going out shopping and then they would go to dinner, I could find some leftovers or something, though I wish to eat fresh food for a change...

I sat there in english, waiting for the very last second, waiting for my long waited freedom, freedom to actually do what I want, freedom to actually not be beat up for once! I'm sitting there thinking..._come on... fifty seconds..._ and that's how to use clauses." Mrs. Doneewaea said, finishing up class._** Ding! ** That bell finally rang..._"Alright class, remember to study for that test next week." I gather all of my books from my desk, and I exit into the hallway, I like to walk slow when I leave school, I want to avoid the _end-of-school _crowd, the kids all make fun of my metal parts...I'm only a couple blocks away from home...relief will come soon..

"This is going to be great, a whole house to myself for once!" I said aloud to myself. I walk through town, it was a nice day out, blue sky, a few clouds out, but it was nice, I might do some reading today. I was running so many thoughts through my head, trying to plan how to spend my free day.

I walk to my front door and opened it. It was pretty quiet, I decided to walk into the kitchen to get a snack. "Hi, Zoey." I look into the kitchen to see, my mom, my step-dad, and my three brothers. Joy. "Hey..um..I thought you guys were going shopping...?" I said nervously.. "You know we wouldn't leave you here **alone,** so we decided to do it next week." My heart sank. After my long-awaited freedom, I need to wait some more. "oh.." "Now I want you to go up to your room, we're going to be watching a movie." the 'dream' continued..."What? why can't I watch?" "You know why, now go up to your room." "Yeah! go up to your room, you robot!" teased one of my brothers, that unfortunately, was my trigger word. "I told you a million times, I'm not a ROBOT!" with that, my right metal arm came at him with force, sending him flying at the wall, making my mom angry, whoops.."Zoey, go. up. to. your. room. NOW." she said as she chased me up the stairs. I raced up the stairs so fast..I did not want another beating, ouch..

I luckily was fast enough to get in my room and close the door, but my mom was right outside, pounding on the door. "You know your **father** wouldn't tolerate this!" It was bad enough that I had lost my father, but I didn't ever think life would be so hard to handle..

How I wish for someone to be there at my side, never losing hope..like a real friend...

I sat there, with my music player playing, I sobbed. Life didn't seem like it would get better..staring at the ceiling, I cried, "Why am I the one who has to suffer?! Why can't I be happy?! Why do I...why do I even...exist..."

...

...

...

It's been five minutes of me in here, everyone else is downstairs watching _The__ Hobbit_. it's quiet for about another five minutes, "...why me..." As if directly on cue, a blue fog filled the room. "ug...Very funny, Jeremy!" I yelled, thinking it was one of my brothers. strange...no one answered? "Um, hellooo?" still nothing.. "Ok, this is getting old!" I yelled, standing up. I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge! I checked over and over, the door was unlocked, but it wouldn't open.."Oh great..." The blue fog got thicker "Um...ANYONE?!" no one could hear me, no one can hear me! "Ok, this is just great..." Just then, my entire being collapsed, was that fog more than just fog? "Argh!" I could feel my body in deep pain, as if it was almost changing...ten minutes of it, I pass out.

...

...

...

...

"Hey, is she alright?" A faint voice said. Though, who's with me? I'm in my room, aren't I? did someone break in? I have nothing they can steal..."I don't know, Tails, maybe we ought to find some help." another said. I can almost get up, I know it, I just have to..."Hey, Sonic, she's starting to wake up!" The other person said. I have to admit, those are some pretty different names..._Sonic and Tails_...huh..."Hey, are you alright?" the first one said. I slowly open my eyes to see a golden-colored what I think looks like a fox with...two tails? He was wearing red and white shoes and white gloves. The other one I was guessing a blue porcupine? he was wearing red running shoes with a white strap and buckle, he too was wearing gloves. "Hey, you ok?" the blue one asked. I just stared. Right in front of me are two different looking animals.

"I...I..." What was I supposed to say? I didn't think animals could talk, and as far as I know, they usually don't..."A-a.. talking animals?!" My instinct was to flee. "H-hey wait! don't go, ma'am!" I found the fox right in front of me. flying. "We don't mean to hurt you, ma'am, we just want to know if you're alright!" Not knowing to believe them or not, I might as well see where to go with this.."O-oh, I'm uh..fine" "So, what's your name?" the fox said. "My name is Zoey.." I look around to see we were on a grassy terrain, with some checkered brown hills. "My name is Tails, and this is my friend, Sonic." he said as he pointed to his friend, getting a better look at Sonic, he looked more like a hedgehog to me. "Why were you knocked out?" Sonic asked. "I...I was uh...hmm..." What can I say? I came from literally out of nowhere, do I tell them I just came from another world? "I, I don't know...I don't remember being here..I'd definetly remember that." "Hmm..." as we were trying to figure something out, ***BOOM* **there was an explosion to the north. "What was that?" Tails asked nervously. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" and with that, Sonic ran faster than I thought was possible, he was moving at the speed of sound! "H-...how did he...?" "Impressed, huh? Sonic is known as the fastest thing alive." Tails said, gloating a bit. "Come on, we have to follow him!" he said as he flew in the air." "No way! I can't run that fast!" Tails hovered for a minute, looking at me. "You don't need to be fast, we just have to catch up to Sonic." he said as he flew off in the direction of Sonic. I start running too, but who exactly are these guys? They're not like any normal hedgehogs and foxes.

Surprisingly, I'm not getting tired after all this running, which is weird, I barely ran back home...maybe I'm dreaming? "Hey Zoey, there's Sonic over there!" Tails called to me pointing at Sonic who was standing at what looked like a factory. "Tails, Zoey, look!" Sonic was pointing to a big smokey area inside the factory, and if I wasn't mistaken, I could almost say there were people in there! "Come on! we have to go help whoever's inside, they could be in trouble!" we walk inside to find three paths, "Ok, I'll take the one on the left, Tails, you take middle one, and Zoey, you take the one on the right." Sonic commanded. Wait a second, I wake up in a new world, and now I'm in this factory, I hope there's nothing wrong going on here.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

The path I took had all sorts of research, it was in different writing, maybe it's to keep their thoughts secret? I see more books and computers as I walk, I walk some more and pass a window, I stare at the window for about a few seconds, what I see in there is an orange hedgehog with red streaks on its arms and yellow streaks on its legs, it had blue eyes and its shoes were a vertical stripe that was white and yellow and the socks were black. It also was wearing a red vest and yellow shorts. The hedgehog was staring right at me, I wonder what it wants? "Uh, hello? Are you in trouble or something?" looking closer, the hedgehog was female, strangely it had a metal arm, leg, and part of its spikes, almost like a version of me. It and looked just as confused as I. "Um, hello?" I asked while I waved my arm, but the strange thing, it mirrored me! "Hey! I'm trying to help you, kid." She was getting angry too. I tapped on the glass, and I realized something..."I-it's a mirror!" Looking down, the reflection looked the same as me. I had somehow turned into a hedgehog too! Wait a minute, now that I think about it, was that what the pain I felt back in my room? So maybe this isn't a dream after all!

Hedgehog or not, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I started walking down the hall, it came to a room with a locked door. "Hey! is anybody in there?!" I yell. No one answered, so I call again "Is anyone in there?!" "mhmph..." What?! there was someone in there? stepping back, I take a running start toward the door, and ***Crash* **it came down. I looked inside, but there's no one in there. "A dead end?" it appears to be, but as I look up, there are ladders and platforms heading all the way to the top. Only one way to find out if there's really anyone in here, I gotta climb. "I wonder why I am here anyway? Why me and not someone else?" I'm about 2 floors up already from where I started, it looked as it was about four more floors to go. "I'd like to know more about those guys, maybe if I'm stuck here in this world, I might as well see if they can tell me of anything, maybe there is a way home." on the fourth floor, there is a window, I can see outside from where I am that Sonic had somehow met up with Tails, it looks like they couldn't find anyone. "I have to keep going." Only a couple more floors to go 'til the top. When I get to the top, there's a door heading out to the top, going through it, I stop myself, there is a pink hedgehog tied up by some big guy who I might mistake for Teddy Roosevelt, if he was a bit smaller, anyway...

"H-hey! Let me go, you egghead!" The pink one scolded. "Ohh, and what are you going to do? there's no one around, you can't possibly escape!" Knowing I had to do something, I climbed out of the building. "Hey, you!" the Teddy-look-alike turned around to see me. "What?! how did out get in here?!" "Good question, here's another, why are you tying up that innocent girl?" The pink hedgehog looked at me, not knowing what to think. "Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." I exclaimed. "How about," he pulled a remote out of his pocket, "-the hard way?" he said pressing the button. As he did, a giant red robot appeared from behind him. "Pretty isn't it, I call it the big arm 2.0!" it was like a giant robot version of himself, I don't know how, but I knew I had to destroy it. Somehow, I will help that girl!


End file.
